Gaara Song Meme
by ultimateyaoiqueen18
Summary: My first fanfic so please give me constructive critcism..


Gaara no Sabaku Song Meme

**1. Crawling- Linkin Park**

Gaara felt like he was only a shadow of who he once was. His eyes were always dull. Shukaku just thought it was hilarious. Said Gaara was turning into a real monster. Like him. Gaara didn't like that. He didn't want to be a killer any longer. His friends tried their best to get through to him, and he was going to overcome it. Even if it meant giving up his life.

**2. Money, Money, Money: Abba**

Gaara needed money once he started living on his own. Kankuro couldn't help him and Temari never heard from him since she was living in Konoha with Shikamaru. He wanted to marry rich, but how many rich people would want him? So he deided to go to a casino to try to win big. But he ended up like Tsunade: broke and in debt. When will this torture end? All he needed was a little money for himself.

**3. Just a kiss: Lady Antebellum**

"I love you," Gaara whispered in his lover's ear. Naruto giggled.

"I love you too," the blond answered.

They didn't want to leave the other, but a kiss was all they could have. They knew that they would regret anymore. The lovers' lips gently pressed against each other, then Gaara stood to leave. They could read their love in each other's eyes as Gaara turned to leave. They would see each other tomorrow without regrets.

**4. Cold as you: Taylor Swift**

Gaara always thought he was a monster, until he met Sasuke Uchiha. That boy really needed some help. He tuned most people out, and when he wasn't tuning them out, he was challenging them. He brought his teammates down to make himself seem stronger. He even called his teacher worthless. Said teacher kicked his butt the next day. Gaara knew he was better than that and realized he was never as cold as Sasuke was even on his worst day. He was thankful for that. Then, Sasuke died for him, and told him that he loved Gaara with his last breath. Gaara cried more than ever then. Even jerks could have golden hearts.

**5. Break- Three Days Grace**

Gaara felt like he was going insane. He felt like killing a whole bunch of people, but now he was Kazekage. He would not have a good enough reason to kill his own people, no matter how they look at him. He would just have to endure it. He was reaching his breaking point and yet he had to hold back. It was hell on his heart and soul. No one could help him and he would not show them how much hurt he was holding in. He just kept holding on.

**6. Monster- Skillet**

Twelve years with a demon inside him and six of killing people starting with his uncle was making Gaara no Sabaku crazy. He could hear Shukaku laughing at him, telling him that he was weak, telling him that killing would make him stronger. Gaara was starting to believe him and felt like a monster for it. He killed mercilessly and brought people down. Even his own father was scared of him. soon the whole village would be trmbling in fear as he passed on the street. Until then...kill.

**7. What I've Done- Linkin Park**

Killing his uncle was too far. Gaara didn't know it then but he went too far. Now he was a killer and the demon inside of him was egging him on. Telling him to kill and grow stronger. He wanted to take everything he had done and what he had become, but it was too late. No one could help him. So he just stood wiped the tears away and put on a straight face. He would show no emotion, no weakness. He would show Shukaku that he was already strong, and that he didn't need to kill to form his purpose of life. From then on, he would be a lone warrior. Receiving no help...

**8. Remind Me- Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood**

After so many years together, Naruto and Gaara had forgotten how it felt when they were starting out together. They wouldn't believe that they were once just bratty teenagers kissing anytime they could, especially when they were around their teammates who would just watch them kiss. Naruto had forgotten about how he loved the stoic redhead's cool attitude. Gaara couldn't remember how he fell in love with the blond's fiery attitude and childish pranks. They only knew now and not then. They were prepared to remind each other. It might take a while, but they would do it.

**9. My Immortal- Evanescence**

After his father's death, Gaara was empty, haunted by all those years of being in the man's shadow. People thought Gaara should hate his father for putting Shukaku in him then trying to kill him, but Gaara loved the man, despite everything he had done. It just effected him badly, seeing Orochimaru kill the Kage then having to t3ake his place to keep the village from rioting. He just wished he had his own life back. The tears didn't com, but he wished they would.

**10. Wannabe- Spice Girls**

Naruto wanted to be Gaara's lover but the redhead had to be careful for his earlier relationships didn't go so well. He wanted to make sure that he didn't mess this one up. He had Naruto prove his love and loyalty, by forming a friendship with his brother, Kankuro. He knew it was unnessacery, but it had to be done to make sure that Naruto was telling the truth about loving him. Naruto succeeded and Gaara was very glad.


End file.
